OS: L'obscurité
by allylicity
Summary: Season 7: Felicity bascule du mauvais côté pas à pas. Oliver saura t il lui montrer à son tour la lumière ou est-ce trop tard ? (mini os)


**En plein obscurité (Arrow OS)**

 **Felicity bascule du mauvais côté pas à pas. Oliver saura t il lui montrer à son tour la lumière ou est-ce trop tard ?**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec un mini OS que la saison 7 (qui est canon !) m'a inspiré.**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers mois, mais ma reprise d'étude me prend énormément de temps. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon rythme, je pense publier un peu plus souvent.**

 **Je suis en train de vous écrire une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres sur notre couple préféré.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je suis surtout contente de revenir auprès de vous :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne fin de soirée**

* * *

Son mari était enfin libre et Diaz en prison.

Felicity ne dormait pas pourtant ce soir là. Elle pensait à tous les autres Diaz potentiels et ne voulait plus que ce qu'elle a vécu se reproduise.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'Oliver et William n'aient à souffrir.

La blondinette se leva discrètement tout en jetant un regard protecteur sur son mari qui dormait à poing fermés.

Lui qui a depuis des années sauver la ville et l'a soutenu à bout de bras, son mari portant sur lui les traces de sa rédemption… non cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, un individu armé tentait se s'en prendre à Felicity et Oliver dans leur propre salon.

Seulement personne ne s'attendit à ce que la jeune femme mette en joug le forcené et encore moins lui tirer dessus de sang froid.

Une fois les policiers partis, Oliver se tourna vers sa femme qui continuait ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant la fusillade.

Pour Felicity, cela avait couler de source et n'était rien qu'un geste de sauvetage… pour l'archer, la chose était tout autre mais il ne préféra pas continuer à parler dans le vide.

Une fois le problème réglé, l'informaticienne alla se servir un chocolat chaud. Elle constata que ses mains tremblaient.

 _« Reprend toi ma belle ce n'est pas le moment d'être faible_ » se disait elle.

Elle n'avait fait que protéger Oliver et pourtant il semblait mécontent et distant depuis…

L'informaticienne bu un tiers de son chocolat chaud, le regard dans le vide.

 _Il devra se faire à la nouvelle Felicity,_ pensait cette dernière _. Il n'a pas le choix._

* * *

(Une semaine plus tard)

Dans le poste de police, Felicity sentait la colère bouillonnait : Diaz se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire.

« _Surprise de me voir chérie ?_

Ce n'était pas ce batard qui la mettait réellement en colère : c'était les personnes l'entourant… Digg et Lyla.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!_ demanda Felicity avant qu'Oliver ne puisse dire un mot.

 _\- Diaz va nous aider à traquer les Long Bow Hunters,_ annonça une Dina pas très assurée, se référant à Digg.

 _\- Ok… une question,_ dit la blondinette avant de se poser devant Lyla et Digg _: qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous deux ?!_

 _\- Felicity…_ commença Oliver mais il fut interrompu par un geste de la main de son épouse (ce qui surprit tout le monde) qui s'approcha très près de Diaz.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde est venu te sortir de ton trou mais je te promets qu'au premier faux pas, je te règle ton compte._

Diaz n'eut pas le temps de faire le malin car Oliver avait sorti sa femme de la pièce dans un endroit un peu isolé.

 _\- Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en ce moment ?_

 _\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! Ok, ce connard a fait de ta vie et celles de William et moi un enfer. On te retrouve seulement depuis quelques jours et Digg et Lyla le font sortir._

 _\- Je n'aime pas cette alternative non plus mais Diaz est le seul à pouvoir nous mener aux Long Bow Hunters, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- Je les trouverais avant lui_ , déclara la belle informaticienne sur un ton de défi qui ne plus en aucune façon à l'archer.

 _\- Chérie, restes-en dehors de ça s'il te plait._

Felicity s'avança vers son mari et lui dit après une seconde d'hésitation :

 _\- Ok, mais je le fais par amour pour toi. William et toi vous êtes toute ma vie Oliver. On a tellement perdu ces derniers mois…_

Oliver prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et après un baiser d'une douceur magnifique, lui dit :

 _\- Je suis désolé pour m'être rendu sans te l'avoir dit. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Tu es ma moitié, ma meilleure amie, ma lumière à travers les ténèbres. Je sais que tu as changé et cela me fait de la peine que ce soit à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans des terrains sombres. Tu es tellement brillante mon cœur._

 _\- Je me battrais toujours pour toi Oliver."_

Felicity souri et embrassa son mari avant de partir.

* * *

(Trois heures plus tard à Philadelphie)

Felicity se garait derrière le petit immeuble chic de la 7ème avenue.

Toute sa vie tenait à présent dans une petite valise noire. La jeune femme souffla.

 _Il y a sept ans, je rencontrais l'homme de ma vie, l'homme qui me mit sur le chemin de ma destinée. Les derniers événements m'ont appris à ne plus être faible et je vais enfin pouvoir sauver les gens en traquant et éliminant des Diaz potentiels en sommeil._

 _Je devais partir et quitter les gens que j'aime pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, inspirer la terreur chez les criminels…_

La blondinette avança d'un pas décidé et frappa à la porte que son père, anciennement The Calculator, ouvra, assez surpris.

« _Papa, j'ai besoin de toi. »_


End file.
